oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin K. Poldhart
Benjamin K. Poldhart is an American businessman, politician and member of the Democratic Party who served as the 19th President of the United States in POWER 7. POWER 3 Benjamin K. Poldhart joined as a Republican towards the middle of POWER 3, during the fourth and final term of the Heydrich Presidency. He originally began as a politician from Kansas, before relocating to Maryland where he would defeat incumbent senator Democrat Francisco Rivera for the senate seat, going on to win a total of 7 terms as a Maryland Senator. Following a decline in the Republican Party, he left the state of Maryland for Pennsylvania. He would also go on to represent the state in the Senate, winning 6 terms as Senator. During this time, Poldhart was appointed Senate Minority Leader and subsequently Senate Majority Leader which he held onto until the win of President Oreki. Toward the end of Power 3, with his party in ruins and crippled by infighting due to poor leadership, Poldhart left the Republicans to join the Democrats on the persuasion of Sandy Weathers. POWER 4 Benjamin K. Poldhart began Power 4 as a Democrat, starting originally in the state of Oregon. Well on track to win his first governorship, Poldhart was deleted by Rumsod for alting, thereby surrendering the race to his GOP opponent. Poldhart returned shortly after, this time beginning in Montana. He would go on to win the Senate seat within the state for 5 terms. Poldhart was instrumental for his role in switching the statewide party strength from Republican to Democrat, effectively turning Montana into a Blue state. POWER 5 Poldhart began Power 5 again as a Democrat in Iowa. He won a single term as a House Representative, before returning to the Senate which he held for four terms. He went on to win a further 7 terms as the Iowa Governor. Following two terms as the Senator from Texas, he was tapped by President Tori to serve as Secretary of the Treasury. He later moved to Alabama, serving simultaneously as Secretary of State and 2 term Senator under President JANET. Within the party, he remained the Congressional Head and subsequently Chief of Staff before he was forced out following accusation of espionage. POWER 5 ended with Poldhart returning to the Republican Party. POWER 6 Poldhart won election immediately as the Republican Governor of Montana, holding the position for 4 terms. Growing discontent with the Republicans led him to travel overseas, winning seats in Italy and Australia whilst serving for a period of time as the Prime Minister of Turkey. With presidential aspirations still deep in his heart, he returned to the US and to a changed Democratic Party before quickly winning a seat as a Democratic Senator from Wyoming. POWER 7 Benjamin K. Poldhart served a term as Governor of New Mexico until being selected for Vice President under President Patrick Higgins. Having won the 34th Presidential Election in his own right, Poldhart was inaugurated as the 19th President of the United States. He won reelection in a landslide during the 35th Presidential Election and oversaw an improving economy and renewed approval and trust for the government. His attempts at bipartisanship with the NUP failed when they sabotaged the economy, causing President Poldhart to enact widespread reforms to restore the US economy to one of the highest levels of prosperity since early POWER 6. His reelection to a second term saw increasing tensions between himself and the Democratic Party leadership which ultimately culminated in his defection to the Transparent People's Party and thereby seeing him become the first true third party President in POWER. The late stages of his Presidency saw him make many personal attacks on members of the NUP leadership via his Presidential addresses as the Democratic Party as a whole began to solidify its one party rule over the country. He retired from political life largely following the reelection of Patrick Higgins. POWER 8 Poldhart returned to POWER 8 largely in retirement. He served as the Democratic Party House Representative from Ohio before properly retiring into a post-presidential position. Category:Republican Party politicians Category:Democratic Party politicians Category:Vice Presidents Category:Presidents Category:Secretaries of State